


Complici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta Ino\Sai, ooc.





	Complici

Complici  


Ino sbadigliò un paio di volte, sbatté gli occhi  e si piegò in avanti. Prese il reggiseno abbandonato sul letto e lo indossò. Raggiunse un laccetto abbandonato sul davanzale della finestra e lo utilizzò per legare i capelli in una coda di cavallo alta. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, vide le lenzuola per terra, dei vestiti sul pavimento, sui comodini e raggiunse un paio di mutande con il merletto in pizzo abbandonate sopra la coperta. Si piegò, le infilò e raggiunse la porta della camera da letto. Ne uscì, entrando all’interno del soggiorno e vide Sai seduto al centro della stanza.

“Ti stai ancora esercitando?” domandò. Sai annuì.

“Ben svegliata,  _bellezza_ ” la salutò. Ino mise una mano sul fianco, sorrise e piegò di lato la testa facendo oscillare la coda bionda.

“Si vede che sei un artista, amore. Hai proprio occhio a riconoscere le cose belle” disse. Gli fece l’occhiolino, accentuando il sorriso. Sai piegò nuovamente il capo e tracciò un’altra linea con l’inchiostro scuro.

“E anche le brutte. Oggi devi vederti con Sakura?” sentì domandare la fidanzata. Alzò lo sguardò su di lei, sporse il capo e osservò il suo viso coperto per metà dal ciuffo biondo platino.

“Già, anche oggi mi toccherà vedere la  _racchia_ ” borbottò. Ino s’inginocchiò e gattonò fino a lui, soffiandogli sul collo.

“Non dirai alla tua squadra quello che facciamo, vero?” domandò. Gli baciò la guancia e gli accarezzò il collo.

“No, continuerò a essere tuo  _complice_  in questo segreto” rispose atono.

-So benissimo che anche per lei sono solo un ripiego fino al ritorno di Naruto, ma voglio utilizzarla per scoprire in cosa precisamente consiste l’ _amore_ \- rifletté.

 

 

 


End file.
